Welcome home
by XxxxRevolutionFanXxxx
Summary: Charlie comes home after a holiday of 2 years with her friends. Then the story happens
1. Chapter 1

Charlie came home from her holiday with her friends to be greeted by her uncle giving her the biggest hug as soon as she got out of the car. To say the least she did not expect that one . Firstly because she did not know he was back. Secoundly because she was only gone for 2 years and he had not seen her for a longer period of time than that. Thirdly he did not usually hug... something was up she could pratically smell it. Never the less she melted into the hug and responded with 'I missed you too' when he told her he missed her and ' love ya too uncle Miles' when he told her he loved her. It became a routine for them really, he would always say it when he came back from a tour and she would always respond with that. The next to greet her was Danny who she did expect a hug from other than school and holidays with there friends people always said that they were joined at the hip. Then her mother but she did not hug her but just gave her a nod of acknowledgement from behind Dannys shoulder. To which she ignored. They had a big argument before she went away because Charlie had found out she cheated on her dad and never told him. Well he knows now but seemed to have forgiven her, but she never will. Then her dad came up and hugged her and wispered 'did you have a good time' to which she responded. Then to her suprise Aaron came out who had been on a holiday before her for a year but she never got to see before she went away so it was 3 years since they saw each other. She laughted and so did he as he gave her a hug to which they both asked about if the other enjoyed there holiday to which they both answered then heard Miles whisper 'be nice' in her ear. He knew when did he find out. He seemed to guess her trail of thought and whisperes' about the came time you did, good job Danny was out the house I don't want him repeating some of the words you used'. You could hear the smirk and proudness in his voice. She laughed and said back 'can't promise a thing'. he chuckled at that. Then stood back. She looked at the faces around her and then thought'yep definitally up to something, just got to find out what...may as well'

"Ok whats going on?" Charlie asked. And by the look on there faces her suspicions were confirmed.

"You are too good for your self Charlie" Miles said "just wait until we are inside then you will see".

He offered Charlie his arm to which she took. But added " I swear if you lot have done something stupid I wont hold back my thoughts... just a heads up"

She got smiles of everyone but Racheal who she could not care less for. She did not miss the glare that Miles gave her though. She was lead in side and into the living room. And you would never guess who she saw sitting on the counch. 'Bass... No it cant be...but it has to be I would reconize him anywhere'. As soon as Bass saw Charlie he smiles 'he had not seen her for 5 years now and damn has she grown up into a sexy youn... no stop that trail of thought right away'. He mentally scowled at himself.

"Charlotte, nice to see you again." he spoke still a huge grin plastered on his face.

As soon as she heard him say that the was not a dought in her mind that it was him. Her face broke into a massive grin and she shot out of Miles's arm and into Bass's for the most giant hug he had ever recieved. He laughted at the force. And how tall she had gotton during there time apart. She laughted too. He wispered into her ear 'missed ya charlotte' 'missed you too bass... next time come back sooner I really needed you 2 years ago''I heard sorry' 'its ok you did not know' 'love ya Charlotte' 'you too bass'. 'Damn he is fit... NO stop it Charlie stop it now'. They pulled apart and turned to the group. Miles poke first.

"well I am kind of jealous" He put on a face of hurt but could not help the smile that tugged at his lips. Charlie, Miles and Bass all burst out laughing at that as Ben and Danny chuckled and Rachel shot glars of anger at Charlie. Miles caught on and moved closer to Rachel grabbed her arm and whispered in her ear 'stop it now I just got her back after you pushed her away and you are not going to let it happen again. At the end of the day it is your fault she does not like you anymore and I can not blame her to be honest'. She tugged her arm out off his grip growled and stomped away. And that was it they all were silent through this incounter. And Charlie was so pissed it was unbelievable. She tried to follow Rachel out of the room but was stopped by Bass as he put a arm around her waist and pulled her back against him so she could not go after her.

"Charlotte, not now just ignore her" He said softly as he could feel her melt against him.

"So how about dinner" Said Miles.

"This will be good" Aaron, Charlie and Danny said together.


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie, Bass, Miles, Danny, Ben and Aaron were sat on the counches, they were all squashed together but it felt confortable. Charlie was sat inbetween Bass (on the right) and Miles (on the left) On the other counch Danny was in the middle with Aaron on his left and Ben on his right. Rachel was upstairs she had not been down since Charlie came back. Charlie swapped from leaning on Bass to leaning on Miles. They were all talking and laughing. Charlie and Aaron telling storys about what happened on there holidays. They were genuinely having a great time. Ben got up and asked Charlie to help him set up the dinner. As Charlie got up I dared a look at her. She was truely buetiful damn it Bass stop it.

Charlie and Ben started to set the table and Ben kept staring at Charlie.

"Yes?" Charlie asked knowing he was staring at her.

"I missed you Charlie" He spoke truefully.

She stopped seting out the polished knifes and forks and looked up at her dad.

"I missed you too"

"You grew up into a buetifull woman and this means you get to make your own desisions"

Charlie raised a eyebrow "wheres this going dad?"

He laughed "I see the way you look at him."

"who?" Charlie played innocent knowing full well who he meant.

"Don't play dum Charlie, Bass I see the way he looks like you as well"

"Like what?"

"like you are the only person in the world and he would do anything for you even if that meant he dies"

"no he does not"

"Charlie he does I know that look. You have that look"

Charlie blushes at that.

"You have fallen for him havent you?"

"Dad Miles would never approve."

"For a start you are avoiding the question. And no no he would"

"And how would you know?"

"I asked him."

"You did what?" Charlie stared in Shock at her dad. Which consequently make him laugh.

"I asked him and he said that he would probably punch Bass but ye I would not mind. But it would be weird. However its Charlie I would do anything for her even if that is letting her date my best friend"

Charlie by this was gaping in shock at him.

"You didn't"

"I did"

Charlie by now was the colour of a tomato. He could not help the smirk on his lips. They finished seting up and by that time Charlie has gone back to here normal colour. Ben told Charlie to go fetch the others while he fetched her mother she groaned when he said her name.

Charlie came into the living room and told them that dinner was ready. They all stood and followed Charlie into the kitchen where the table was and sat was on one side with Miles and Bass on either side. Danny was directly opposite her with Racheal opposite Miles and Aaron opposite Bass. Ben came and set the food out and sat at the head of the table. Rachel had never stopped glaring at Charlie since she came into the room and Charlie was quickly getting annoyed. They ate the first part of there meal in uncomfortable silence. Half way through the main course Charlie had had it with Rachels constant staring.

"Can you stop staring at me please" She asked trying to be nice but abit of her anger came out in the tone of her voice. Rachel did not say anything but did not stop staring either.

"Is there something that you want to say to me?" She asked.

"No" Rachel answered in bitterness.

"Ok so can you please stop staring at me?"

"No" And all Charlie could think of was how bad a answer that was because that caused the end of her patience. And Bass and Miles knew it as they both curse under there breath...'Shit'.


	3. Chapter 3

**Last Chapter **

**"Can you stop staring at me please" She asked trying to be nice but abit of her anger came out in the tone of her voice. Rachel did not say anything but did not stop staring either.**

**"Is there something that you want to say to me?" She asked.**

**"No" Rachel answered in bitterness.**

**"Ok so can you please stop staring at me?"**

**"No" And all Charlie could think of was how bad a answer that was because that caused the end of her patience. And Bass and Miles knew it as they both curse under there breath...'Shit'.**

"stop being a ignorant bitch . . ." Charlie said the last 4 words as though she was talking to a toddler .

"You don't get to tell me what to do" Rachel replied bitterly.

"And you don't get to stare at me" Charlies fists were clenched together so tight her knuckles were turning white.

"Why?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because your a slut and I don't do well with sluts." She replied not even trying to hide her anger and hatred.

Everybody watched this encounter and on the last sentence Ben, Dannnys and Aarons mouths dropped open. However Miles and Bass were trying so hard not to burst out laughting at that moment.

"How dare you!" Screamed Rachel.

"I try" Responded Charlie.

That was it they could not stop it anymore both Bass and Miles burst out laughting. But when the sound of someone being punch and Charlie falling on the ground smacking her head in the process it brought them out of there laughter as they turned towards the scene. Rachel was standing fists clenched at her sides and Charlie was on the floor unconscious with blood dribbling from the side of her head and a bruise already forming on her check. They both moved at the speed of light and were knelt on either side of Charlie within a secound of each other Bass reached her first.

"Charlie..." He asked concern filling his eyes.

He checked her breathing and found it steady.

"Charlie..." Miles had by now mad it and was shaking her shoulders. Her eyes fluttered and opened slowely a moan escaping from her mouth. She tried to sit up but suddenly felt very dizzy and fell back down Bass caught her just in time. Danny Ben and Aaron had arrived as Bass picked Charlie up bridal style and started to take her to the living room followed by Ben Dnny and Aaron. Miles stayed behind and looked at Rachel in disgust but did not say anything just went and followed the others to were Bass was laying Charlie on the counch.


	4. Chapter 4

_**First of all I would like to apologise for not writting in such a long time I have been caught up in tests and its to tell the truth really fucking annoying x **_

_**Charlie POV**_

I slowly opened my eyes to the sight of a pair of eyes that shone like the sea that shines in the summers day and I felt calm, safe. Then reality started to make its dreaded apperance. I remembered Rachel punching me and as I result I fall backwards, as if on cue i reconized a small throbbing on the back of my head. I must have knocked my head and consequently passed out. But wait a minute. In in the living room I was hit in the kitchen. Someone must have carried me in. '_That Bitch she hit me because I told the truth_'. Anger filled me '_how dare she and peole wonder why I went away!' _A voice brought me out of my thoughts as I reconized it as Miles'.

"Hey Charlie how are ya filling"

I turned my head to face his. Bad idea It felt like I was suffering of a server headeach that instead of recovering it got worse _'Damn it good move Charlie'._

"What do you think Miles Im perfect its not like my mother punched me in the face causing me to fall and hit my head, passing out only to wake up with a worse headeach the in Tokeo when..."_'Shit was not suppost to say thing is I should of known better. I was in a bar when I was drugged and had to fight the bastered away before he rapped me . Guess he did not know that I was a black belt in Ju-Jitsu, the drugs of corse did not help but I still managed to get a good few punches in him and break his arm before escaping andgoing upstairs to where I was staying and passing out on the bed. GOD was that a bad night. please please please dont ask me what'_

"when what?" Miles and Bass said at the exact same time making me cringe.

"Charlie what happened?" Asked Bass

"Well you know... I well... I" May as well " I went into a bar got drugged by a guy who tryed to rape me but instead got left on the floor bloody and with a broken arm then barly making it upstairs were I passed out on the bed" I said with super speed kind of reminding me like flash. In the process I closed my eyes in fear of there response.

Opening my eyes I looked around at the shocked faces of all of those around.

Bass was the first to speak "Charlotte did he... you know?"

Realising what he was saying I answered as quick as my body would alow.

"God know. you think I would have let a scumbag like him. God I was taught better than letting a drug stop me."

Relief was shown on all peoples faces. Then Rachel came in and anger coloured my eyes red.

She looked straight at me and said " Im not sorry you deserved that"

I stood with lightning speed and made it across the gap in record speed aiming and succeding in punching her with all the might I could summon. Then I pushed her against the wall in a chock hold with my arm against her neck pushing.

"I deserved it. says the one who cheated on her husband repetedly, while she had a fmily who loved her. It was your own stupid actions that mad me leave and now you dont have anyone who cares about you. Not ever the son of a bitch you hooked up witrh. How does it feel not to be loved by anyone not even your own daughter?"

With that a pushed against her with my arm and let go, she collapsed on the floor gasping for breath. I crounched down beside her speaing with harse words and repeating her from earlier.

"Im not sorry you deserved that"

I got up and looked around noticing the faces around me. They were all shocked at what I just did. I felt a small trickle of blood from my head wond that must have started to bleed again race down my face. Alond with a small tear. That I wiped away and stormed out the room going to do the one thing that I always do to forget the days events. Grabing my car keys and my purse I walked to the car and drove to the closes club there was. Ill drink myself to death before I ever apologise to that piece of shit that is unfortunatly my mother may aswell get started now.


	5. Chapter 5

I sat in the bar stool and ordered whiskey it was strong and would numb me enough to hopefully forget the days events. When the drink came I drank it in a matter of seconds and ordered another one. The place was slowly becoming more packed every second and more than one mens eyes were on me. Fuck it why not? Drink like a Matherson, Fight like a Mattherson, Fuck like a Matterson. Hell I've done two allready why not make it a full house. Knowing at the moment I did not look the best. What with blood tricking down my face and a bruise. I drank the whiskey that was in frount of me and got up to go to the bathroom. In there I looked at myself in the mirror. Well Shit my hair was a mess i had dried blood on my face and well overall i looked like hell warmed over. Locking the door I filled the sink with warm water the cleaned my face wipping of the sry blood and any other dirt that happened to make its home on my face. Its lucky that I have makeup and a brush in my bag. I dug in my bag and put everything usefull on the sink. First thing first I checked the wond and made sure that it had stopped bleeding. It had and was starting to heal. I brushed out my hair and made it look as good as possible. Then I got the conseler and applied it to my face hopefully it would hid the buise. It did. Then I added maskara and eyeliner finishing with colouring my lips with blood red lipstick. Looking at my clothing I pulled down the top more reveling more cleverage. Taking of my carrdigan and putting it in my bag I looked almost like I did not get in a fight with Rachel and had a shit day. It was the best I was going to get at the moment. with that a grabbed my bag and went back to the bar ordering a whiskey and looking around at the protential targets. One caught my eye a hansome man taller than myself with brown hair but sparkling blue eyes. We caught each others gaze and he walked over to me. He looked like he worked out and was physically fit.

"Hey, Im James" He said sticking out his arm.

I took it while responding " Charlie"

"Well its a pleasure to meet you Charlie, may I get you a drink"

"I downed the rest of my whiskey putting it on the bar before responding " you an now"

He chuckled while I smiled. Then he ordered me another whiskey.

"So where you from Charlie"

"Here, you?"

"Texas"

"I always wanted to go there"

"You should theres lots to do for a pretty young woman like you"

I laughed at that.

"Quite a gentleman arnt you"

"I am always a gentleman"

"so what do you work as"

"Im a lawer, what about you?"

"A model but going into the mariens soon, Im in training"

"A model to a marien thats quite the change of jobs"

"I always wanted to be one, sinse I was a child"

"How old are you Charlie?"

"23, you?"

"24, I must say you look stunning" he gentely put a hand on my knee.

"care to dance charlie?"

"I would love to"

He took my arm and brought me onto the dance floor holding me by the waist. We danced a song before going back to the bar for a drink. He started to flirt rubbing my thigh. Then someone stepped inbetween us.

"Charlotte"

Looking up I saw Bass standing there s=his eyes full of emotion. Worried, Angry and is that jelousy?

"Yes Bass"

"Can I talk to you in private?"

"Well you see I was talking to James here"

He grabbed my arm and pulled me up.

"Well this is more important."

"Fine" Turning to James" would you please excuse me for a moment?"

"Yes" He replied looking between us with his eyebrows raised.

Bass dragged me through the crowd of people and outside before talking.

"What the fuck do you think you doing Charlie."

"What did it honestly look like Bass"

Anger flashe dthrough those amazing blue eyes before his expression changed back to normal.

"Were going now."

"No you can go Im staying here and going back to James so if you would excuse me"

As I tried to walk away he grabbed my arm and locked my gaze.

"Were going now."

He dragged me but I pulled away. However he only dragged me harder untill i was forced into the car.

"You know you suprised me back there with Rachel"

I scoffed of corse I did noone expects me to hurt my mother do they.

"Im proud of you."

Wait what?

"You wernt taking any of her shit of corse im proud but never run away like that again I was worried sick."

"why would you care"

Before I could register anything his mouth covered mjine and it took me a second to catch on but by the time I did I was kissing him back.


End file.
